Haunting
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Omiyo decides that she's tired of being forgotten and makes an effort to haunt the Hinata family to try to get them to notice her. Will her efforts in scaring people prevail or will they be in vain?


**Cover art is credited to Kururu-Tech-Souchou on devianart. I didn't draw it at all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt frog or Yume Nikki which I borrowed ideas from. No need to have any information on Yume Nikki, I was just very inspired by it.**

**I've decided the sgt frog place needs more fanfiction! I've taken up a 130 day writing challenge with different prompts everyday. The first prompt was haunting. Enjoy!**

**By the way...Is anyone able to edit fanfiction? I noticed that under characters there was no option of Omiyo or ghost girl. I feel like even is forgetting her. Poor Omiyo!**

**FF. net add her! For the sgt frog fans!**

* * *

Hinata house, 12 o'clock at Midnight, Omiyo was feeling lonely as usual.

"Everything I do to scare them or be included in their group is for naught…" Omiyo sighed. It seemed that being covered by Gundam models was the fate bestowed upon her for life. Sighing again she floated around Keroro's room trying to get noticed. Keroro played with Gundam as usual. "You shall be cursed by the one haunting you…." Omiyo whispered in Keroro's ear trying to get his attention. Keroro seemed not to hear her and continued humming songs about Gundam to himself. Omiyo growled in annoyance. Why wouldn't anyone notice her?

She felt horrible as a ghost, not haunting anyone. So in a last ditch effort she planned. She planned a scheme so twisted to use her ghost powers to scare everyone in the house who dared defy her. Her plot would occur tomorrow night, midnight on the night of the full moon, where she would transport everyone in the house at the time to the realm only the dead roamed. The place where reality was lost.

And so the Hinatas went about their normal lives the next day suspecting nothing. Natsumi went to school trying be a normal girl and also get Saburo's attention, even though he barely went to school, Fuyuki lectured on the Occult with Momoka listening happily, Keroro played with Gundam and shoved his chores on Angol Mois. Giroro polished weaponry and thought of Natsumi and Kululu ate curry. This was obviously the most productive thing to do with one's day.

They didn't know their lives would be changed at all, thanks to forgetting Omiyo again and neglecting her.

When Fuyuki went home that day with his sister talking about the occult and ghosts, he seemed not to acknowledge the fact that a ghost lived with him. Omiyo furrowed her brow. He would be transported to the worst world.

"School was tiring today….Stupid frog keep it down today all right? I have to do a pile of homework and studying for a test tomorrow on the theories about what happens after death. It's a psychological assignment and also tries to help us learn about debating in our class. Honestly I think Fuyuki would like it much more than I would…" Natsumi sighed. Were they just rubbing it in her face now that they were ignoring her? Omiyo didn't like this one bit.

She smirked and laughed to herself. They might forget about her now, but tonight they surely wouldn't. Tonight, they would have her image concreted in her brain.

She used this thought to successfully pass the hours until Midnight where all, but Natsumi and a busy girl doing chores, were asleep. Omiyo raised her hands and laughed. Everyone in the domain of her property would be spirited away now! With a wave of her hands each bed or person who was awake was transported into the personal realm of horror she had created for each and every one of them, by ripping off existing ideas and a she/he's dreams.

"Where am I?" Fuyuki rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawning. Omiyo watched him with a smirk. She had purposely transported him to the worst place. The dark purple land was surrounded by bird like people all having purple eyes. Fuyuki started having a sense of dread when he noticed the guillotines all around him and a bunch of closets skewered wherever his eye could see. He would have raved about the occult, but no such thing occurred as his fight or flight part of him was triggered when the bird like woman's eyes glowed purple and they chased after him. "NOOOOO! RUNNING! MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" Fuyuki huffed, not taking in the horrifying scenery Omiyo had made for him and instead thinking about physical exercise instead. Omiyo frowned. Well at least he was screaming. She teleported away to how his sister was doing.

"I was doing homework just a second ago….Is this the stupid frog's idea of joke?" Natsumi asked annoyed, she looked around and looked at her body to see her own personal nightmare. "…I'm not normal and pretty….I'm 8 bits…Like I'm in a GBA game!" She realized seeing everything as really small with Super Mario like graphics, small creatures and lava that looked just like the ground she was standing on littered the abode she was in. "Somebody please help me!" Natsumi screamed, horrified by not being normal anymore. Omiyo smiled, it was a little weird for this to be someone's nightmare seeing as this place was the most harmless, but at least someone was frightened. She sighed wishing that the girl's mother could have joined her but sadly she was at work.

Meanwhile… Giroro stood alone in a world filled with blackness.

"Heh. Better look around wherever Kululu probably teleported me to just to keep me on edge." He wondered around for a while until he ran into a white floating ghost. His eyes widened as he tried to get away, but it just followed him. "Ghosts don't exist….Pekoponian ghosts don't exist….I don't see it…." He shivered, trying to deny the existence of what was behind him.

"I exist, remember?" Omiyo appeared in front of him.

"AHHHH!" Giroro let out an ear shattering scream and ran. He was glad nobody was watching to see him so startled. It ashamed him.

Omiyo smiled. Someone had acknowledged her. She had scared one.

"Anything better than this?" Kululu wondered aloud looking around where he was, being transported magically to a dark world with only puddles was such a boring experience. He could only assume either he was dreaming or some powerful source, probably the pekoponians ghost had transported him somewhere. Seeing as he would never have such boring dreams, he went with the second option knowing that the pekoponian ghost could mess with your mind just like she had made him have a delusion about an umbrella and how they were together. He shrugged and sat down rather bored, in one of the puddles that didn't reflect him. He got a bit wet. "Ew…Water….This will ruin my beautiful curry complexion. I understand the horror of this world now. Ruining perfect skin. Ku, ku, ku…" He frowned, moving away from the puddle. Omiyo decided to ignore the disappointing reaction in one of her victim's.

Angol Mois skipped around in a world filled with darkness with eyeballs littering her path and hands reaching out to grab her. She seemed unfazed.

"Just like my normal everyday dream world!" She sighed nostalgically. The most horrifying place for her made her unaffected due to her randomosity.

"You shall be cursed…" Omiyo tried to whisper in the girl's ear as she poked some eyeballs covered in blood.

"Cursed? Me? Again? I guess it's like the square of life." She shrugged. "I wonder if Uncle would want any of these for his invasion…" She thought to nobody but herself as she picked up an eyeball. Omiyo, rather frustrated left, knowing that she would scare the next person, who happened to be her roommate. She whisked herself away.

Keroro stood his jaw open and his eyes wide as he looked at the purple, green and white blocks surrounding him everywhere. Omiyo knew seeing how still he was that he had been affected. He finally spoke.

"I CAN BUILD SO MANY THINGS WITH THESE GIANT BLOCKS! It's kind of like….GUNDAM!" He screamed in joy at the top of his lungs. His eyes shined. As he jumped around like a kid in a candy store. Omiyo in her stunned confusion of nobody really remembering her and her plan being mostly a failure, lost her grip on her illusion that she had created and freed everyone.

They dismissed it as the usual weirdness that was in their everyday lives and went to bed with no second thoughts.

Omiyo cried in the corner, forgotten yet again. It was just like that time where she had followed Momoka's helicopter and tried to scare everyone.

Omiyo felt that she was a failure at haunting.

Giroro was the only one who had ghosts on his mind and was horribly affected. If she had seen him perhaps Omiyo would have been happier.

Alas, she didn't.

* * *

**Hoping you liked the one-shot! I love writing one-shots cuz I don't have to finish them and procrastinate on writing chapters. (coughcoughmostofmystoriescou gh.) **

**Review if you wish. Tomorrows prompt is clocks. **


End file.
